


A Mountain of a Model

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, embarrassed art student, meet cute that they will lie to their kids about, nude male model, talk about male anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Mountain of a Model

Anna was grumbling when she got to the class. _Figures Elsa would be sick on tonight of all nights!_ She took her place at her easel, wishing again that her sister was there with her. She didn’t really know anyone else in the class, and she realized how boring it would be not to have someone to talk to. Especially since they were studying Male Anatomy. Who would she joke with?

She sighed and unpacked her art supplies. She smiled to the guy doing the same on her right, and he gave her a quick smile back out of politeness, but clearly not wanting to make friends. She looked to the girl who took the easel to her left, and knew right away she would not want to chat. _Great, now I’m sitting between two people who don’t want to make friends._

The instructor came in with her expression as apathetic as ever. “Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, the model will be here shortly and then we’ll start. Remember you can use whatever medium you desire, but focus on making it realistic, alright?”

Anna had to laugh to herself. Just last week when they had studied the female anatomy, and someone had chosen to use an abstract form and the instructor had simply rolled her eyes upon seeing it. She was stingy with her praise and downright rude sometimes, but Anna was still learning a lot.

Anna rummaged through her things, looking to see what she wanted to use for her medium.

“Ah, Mr. Broadman.”

“Bjorgman.” A smooth voice corrected, and Anna looked up from her things to see the back of a tall blond man in a robe.

The instructor offered no apologies as she motioned for him to stand on the small raised platform in the middle of the room. He did as he was asked and stepped onto the circle and turned towards Anna and the rest of the class as he dropped his robe, putting a hand on his hip and making a pose.

Trying to remain casual and somewhat professional in that moment, was one of the hardest things that Anna had to do in a very long time. Her body absolutely flooded with a heat that she did not expect. She turned her eyes to her blank canvas and leaned in, trying to collect her thoughts.

She leaned over to the side, past the edge of her canvas to look at him again. She took everything in quickly before sliding back to block the view of his body. He was an absolute specimen. A mountain of a model. A masterpiece. How she could bring that body justice on her canvas was beyond her, but she knew she had to at least try. That would be hard, given the amount that she would actually have to be staring at… well at _all _of him. Every single inch of him.

She stole glances to her right and her left to her classmates that had already started with a rough sketch outline. She noticed that the fellow to her right was understating the size of this blond man’s attributes, and the woman on her left was exaggerating them. 

Anna pinched her bottom lip in her teeth and picked up her charcoal and began to sketch. She tried to represent his actual size to the best of her ability, trying to ignore that her mind kept wondering what he would look like aroused. _I mean if it he’s that big when he’s relaxed…_

She stole a few glances at his face. His eyes were cast straight ahead, concentrating on something unseen in the distance.

She got his body shape down before she started to fill in the details of his muscles. And there were _a lot_ of them to shade and define in her sketch. She glanced at his face and he was finally looking around, probably bored from looking straight ahead. He was slowly scanning his surroundings, all while remaining in his pose. 

Anna started to work on his definition again and got lost in it. Her glances between his body and her art, was starting to look cohesive. She was surprised with herself a little, considering her attempt at the female anatomy the week before hadn’t gone as well. Even the instructor muttered “very nice” to her when she walked by to check on everyone’s work.

Anna sat back when she felt she was finished with the body to look at her work. She had to admit, it was looking like some of the best she had ever done, but she had to tackle his face, which she always thought was the hardest thing in art to get right.

She looked up at his face and was met by his warm brown eyes. Anna blushed immediately and leaned back towards her canvas and hid her face from his gaze. Was he smiling? She thought that maybe he was smiling…

She chewed on her lip and looked up again over the top edge of her work. He wasn’t looking at her anymore and his smile was gone. His focus went back to the far edge of the room. Anna shook her head, thinking she might have imagined the whole thing and resumed finishing her art. She delicately scanned every feature of his face, and painstakingly transferred it to her canvas. She realized, as her piece was starting to come together, how truly handsome his face actually was. His features suited him, and the result was… _sexy_.

Anna lost herself again completing her work, until the instructor announced that the class was over and the big blond model bent down and grabbed his robe. Anna gaped at him, watching his muscles ripple under his skin as he slid the robe on. He was gone from the room before Anna knew what was happening, and the instructor was taking one last look at all the work and giving comments and feedback.

Anna sighed and packed up her things. She brushed the charcoal from her fingers on her pants, just as the instructor asked everyone to come and look at her canvas. “See, this is what being realistic and true to the subject matter is people. Good work Amanda.”

“Anna.” She corrected feebly, embarrassed that everyone was coming to look at her work. The instructor looked as if she didn’t really care that she got Anna’s name wrong. She simply turned and walked away and everyone else went back to their easels and started to pack up their belongings.

Anna stuffed the rest of her things in her bag and grabbed the top of her canvas. She hung back, waiting until everyone else was gone before she slowly walked down the hallway to head back to her car. She didn’t want to have to be in the elevator with the rest of the class, trying and failing to make small talk with people who wanted none of it. She was glad when she was alone when she got to the bank of elevators.

She pressed the down button for the parkade and waited, humming a song to herself.

“Can I see?” Said a voice behind her.

She yelped, startled, and dropped her art supplies. The bag hit the ground and paints, brushes and all sorts of things went everywhere. She whirled around and met a pair of wide brown eyes.

“I’m sorry!” He said, clearly shocked. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m so sorry.” He bent down and immediately started gathering up her things. 

She pulled in a flustered breath and bent to gather her things as well. He was placing them back in her bag as he started to babble. “I apologize. I thought you knew I came up behind you. Gosh, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Anna mumbled as the elevator arrived and the doors slid open. She crawled over on her hands and knees to gather the last few pastels that had rolled away as the elevator doors shut. She got up and turned to walk back to her bag to throw them in when she saw him, sitting cross legged on the floor with her canvas in his hands. He looked up at her slowly. “This is amazing.” He said softly.

“Thank you.” Anna’s face felt like it was on fire. Somehow the thought of the model looking at the work she had done of him, _nude_, was a bit of a turn on. She tossed the last few things in her bag as he slowly stood in front of her, still looking down at the art in his hands.

“I never get to see them when they’re done.” He said slowly, his eyes still wandering over her canvas. “But I can’t imagine that they are all as nice as this.” He pulled his gaze up finally and met her eyes. He handed it back to her with an easy smile.

“Thanks again.” Anna said, taking it from him and watching him bend down and grab her bag. 

“I can carry this for you, if you’d like. I’m on my way down too.”

Anna nodded, pressing the down button again and they stepped into the waiting elevator. He was quiet, until they were halfway down when he spoke. “I’m Kristoff by the way.”

“Anna.” She said.

“You’ve been in that class long?” Kristoff asked her.

“Not really. My sister and I joined a couple of weeks ago, but she was too sick to come tonight.”

“Ah. I thought you might be new. I’m sure I would have remembered you if I’d seen you before.”

“Do you uh, model a lot?”

“For some extra scratch, yeah. It pays a lot for what little work is involved.” He laughed.

“Don’t you get... you know, embarrassed by posing nude like that?”

He shrugged. “My body is just like any other mans.”

Anna laughed. “Oh, I beg to differ!” Kristoff blushed and Anna realized what she had just said. “That is to say… uh…”

He chuckled nervously. “So, what do you do for a living Anna?” He asked, obviously trying to cut the tension as the elevator doors slid open.

“Oh, my sister and I own and operate a book store downtown.” She said, walking slowly towards her car with Kristoff walking beside her. “How about you? What do you do when you’re not… uh, modeling?”

He chuckled. “Personal trainer.”

“You’re kidding?” 

He shook his head. 

“Well that would explain the physique, I guess.” Anna stopped at her car and hit the button on her keys to pop the trunk. Kristoff silently put her bag in as she placed her canvas on top. She looked at him, curious that his eyes were on the art again, until Anna shut the trunk and he met her gaze.

“So, listen.” He said. “Maye this is being a little forward, and maybe you aren’t interested, having already seen me naked and all, but would you like to go out sometime?”

“Do you always have a habit of asking out people that come to draw you in the nude?”

She had meant it as a bit of a joke, but the look on his face said he didn’t hear the humor in her tone. “Uh, no actually. You were the first. Sorry for bothering you and all…”

He turned to walk away but she caught his shirt at his bicep, amazed by the feeling of his muscles below the fabric. “No, I’m sorry. That was a lame joke. I, uh, _would _actually. Like to go out sometime, that is.”

“Yeah?” He asked, almost as if he was trying to figure out if she was making another joke. She nodded and he continued. “Alright then, I can give you my number, and you can let me know when you want to go out. No pressure that way if you change your mind.” 

Anna could not help but smile. She unlocked her phone and opened the contacts and handed it to him, so he could add himself in. He did, and handed her phone back with a grin. “I hope to hear from you.”

Anna blushed as she tucked her phone back into her pocket. “I will get in touch with you, don’t worry.”

“Alright then. It was nice to meet you Anna.”

“You as well Kristoff. I look forward to seeing you again.” He was slowly starting to walk away, but he kept his body angled towards her. She couldn’t help the thought that came to her mind. “But don’t think I’m going to put out or anything because the mystery is gone.” She gestured to his body.

He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her a half a second before he threw his head back and laughed. It was the most wonderful sound Anna had ever heard, but it stopped all too soon. 

“You got me there Anna.” He winked at her. “But I would never ask you out under false pretenses, even you haven’t seen all there is to see.”

She blushed at is words. “We’ll talk soon.” She chided herself on giggling the words.

All he did was smile the sweetest smile Anna had ever seen, and turn around to walk to his own car. Anna watched his back a moment before she turned to her own vehicle and got in, thinking what a strange turn of events the night had been. 

\--

When Anna got home she propped her canvas up on top of the dresser in her room. She stood back and stared at it, surprised again that she was able to make it look so much like him. She was proud of it, in a way she hadn’t expected, and it had nothing to do with the model himself giving it his approval. It was lifelike, and it was accurate, and it was… gorgeous.  
_Just like him…_

“Woah!” Elsa said behind her. It was the second time that night she was startled, and she let out a little _Eeep!_

“Sorry.” Elsa said, coming up and hugging her sister. “So, this is what I missed, huh?” She said, gesturing to the art and pulling a sniffle. 

Anna nodded. “Yup. I was pretty nervous to be there alone, but maybe it was for the better.” She cleared her throat. “I’m going to go out with him.”

Elsa looked at her sister, confused. “Go out with who?”

“Him.” Anna pointed at her canvas. “The model. He asked me out.”

“Ahhh.” Elsa said slowly. Anna could see the calculation behind her sister’s eyes. “Then that is probably for the best that I was too sick to go tonight. Last thing I need is to have seen your future boyfriend in the buff.” She pulled Anna in for a hug before she said, “Going back to bed. Goodnight Anna.”

“Wait, what?” Anna protested. “Future boyfriend? How do you know things will work out? Maybe our first date will be horrible.”

Elsa turned at the doorway and cocked her head at her sister. “Anna, that is the best art from you I have ever seen in my life. That could be in a gallery.” She smiled softly. “I’d say you’re already invested in him.”

Anna was getting tired of feeling heat on her cheeks. “So, what if I am?”

Elsa laughed. “It’s about time you got invested in someone. I’m happy for you Anna. I haven’t seen that sparkle in your eyes for a long time. And I’m not saying it will work out, because that’s up to you, but if this does go the distance… “Her eyes flicked to the canvas. “Well, I will be happy to have _never_ seen _that_ in the flesh.”

Anna laughed and went to hug her sister tight before whispering “Goodnight.”

As she got ready for bed her eyes seemed to keep wandering to the canvas, trying to figure out how she was able to create something she was genuinely proud of. Most of the time she tucked her things away, not having any desire to review them. But his canvas was different. 

She went to sleep that night with thoughts of that mountain of a model in her head. She smiled to herself in the dark, but she was not thinking about the shape of his body, or the definition of his muscles, or even the above average part of him that was the most intimate. She was thinking about his eyes, and the way he looked at her. She was thinking about his smile, and how it seemed to make her happy, even though she barely knew him. She was thinking about the nervousness she saw when he startled her, and the way the blush took to his cheeks when he laughed at her_ good_ joke. 

She was thinking about Kristoff as the man she had perceived him to be, and she knew that the first thing she was going to do in the morning, would be to send him a text and ask him if he was free for dinner.


End file.
